


Pancakes

by sunsroom



Series: Jack & Api [1]
Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, J&A universe, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsroom/pseuds/sunsroom
Summary: Jack and Api wake up and enjoy a peaceful morning





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumdust/gifts).



> Finally decided to upload some of the work I did for my OC Jack and @rumdust 's OC Api! (please be nice this was written in mid 2018 lol)

It’s nearly one when Jack wakes up bundled in a duvet with a warm, strong arm around his waist. A soft smile plays across his lips as he remembers last night; staying up till three am together eating cereal and making fun of dumb reality TV shows on Netflix. Jack turns slightly in the tight bundle to face the man behind him, his hair fluffing up even more as he moves. There he is; his long, dark hair tangled from sleep, his face calm and still.

“Api. Api wake up,” Jack gives the man a gentle shake as he laughingly calls out to him. His blend of accents thicker than usual after just having woken up.

“Mmm?” 

“Api it’s like one we need to get up already.”

“Oh. Damn. What day of the week is it?”

“It’s a Sunday dude. Let’s get up an’ then we can decide how to spend the rest of the day okay?” Jack carefully pulls the covers and stands up.

Api cracks open his eyes, the warm light from between the curtains glowing against Jack’s bare torso and legs. In front of him Jack stands in soft blue cotton shorts and stretches. Those workouts Eun-ji has been dragging him to really have done a world of good in Api’s mind.

Jack turns around, a cheery grin lighting up his face, “You up yet sleepy-head?” He kneels on the edge of the mattress and ruffles Api’s hair further into a rats nest. “Get up an’ we can choose outfits for each other or something dumb like that.”

So they do. After the fifteen minutes it takes for the two of them to untangle Api’s hair, do Jack’s makeup and generally get ready they stand in front of the wardrobe deciding on what Jack insists on calling the “ootd”. Jack ends up in dark yoga pants and a t-shirt that really is just a little too tight around the arms and chest. Api’s outfit is a nice heather button up and jeans.

The younger man sits on the side of the kitchen table watching the other bustle around the kitchen. Jack’s bright hair is no less fluffy or wild than it was when he woke up, and the desire to touch it plays with Api’s heart.

“Eggs. Eggs… Eggs?” The short man’s busy attitude comes to an abrupt halt mid way through the kitchen. “Uhhh, dude? Did we get eggs last time we went shopping?”

“Lorna used them in that scramble remember? On Thursday?”

“Ah shit. Well that’s my plan for pancakes fucked then.” He sighs softly and leans against the counter top forlornly. 

Api’s heart jogs again slightly looking into his wide, puppy-dog eyes. “Let me try? I might be able to make it work.”

“Really!?” Jack gives a little bouncing clap and bounds over to squeeze Api in his arms. A gentle hitch of breath is his only reply. God this idiot is going to kill him someday.

As Api prepares the egg-less pancakes Jack chooses to empty both the fruit bowl and the alcohol cupboard. He quickly sets about making a pitcher of sangria and two Buck’s Fizz in large glasses. When he’s done he returns to Api’s side with a champagne flute in each hand and gives a glass of Buck’s to Api with a smile. “Hey, it’s five-o’clock somewhere right?”

 

Jack is well into his third cup of his (quite strong) sangria when Api stops him. “This is a lot to drink so soon after waking up. Are you okay?”

“Yep. ‘M good. I’m just too sober for this.” As he talks his head bobs gently to an unheard melody, humming softly.

“For what?”

Jack raised his eyes towards the ceiling, letting his head tip back last. Carefully he sets down the glass and looks at Api. Suddenly he darts out towards him until his palm cradles Api’s cheek and Jack is lent over the table. 

“To do this.” 

Api’s still trying to understand Jack’s words when he feels soft lips press against his, stubble scratching against his own cheeks. Jack pulls back slightly and lets out a soft breath, looking into Api’s dark eyes. Bright green irises stare at him, darting to his warm lips and back up to his eyes. He gives a soft half nod and Jack leans back in. 

They take more time with the second kiss. Knowing that neither of them will be pushed away they allow themselves to relax. Api feels Jack’s lips turn into a smile against his before he pulls away and returns to his seat across the table. There’s several beats of silence between them before either speaks - not uncomfortable, just that neither needs to say anything in that moment.

“I’ve never done that before.” Jack is the first to break the silence.

“Kissed a guy?”

“Well that - only once. What I meant was, was that I’ve known you for so long. An’…” he trails of slightly, “an’ I haven’t just ruined everything have I?”

The soft shake of the head tells him all he needs, but when Api stands up Jack’s face is awash with panic and confusion. Api looks into his big, bottle green eyes. He sees the small wedge of hazel in the right one and shakes his head. Extending his hand he nods to Jack once more.

Taking his hand Jack stands up and follows Api through the apartment back to his bedroom.

“A-A-Api? I don’t think I can. I mean. Not yet.” His nerves are getting to him, he can hear the spikes of Welsh and Irish rising and falling in his words as he speaks.

A warm laugh rumbles through his chest. Reaching for Jack’s other hand he holds him close, feeling the warmth through their clothes. “No dumb-ass. I meant for cuddles. I’ve not exactly kissed my best friend before either have I?”

Jack looks up from his embrace and his face splits into his signature wide grin once again. “Wanna make a kissing pillow fort? For like, snogging an’ pancakes an’ cuddles?”

“You really are a child.” The warm laugh ripples through his chest once again. Api just pulls him closer again and lays a gentle kiss to the crown of Jack’s head. Soft and radiating warmth against him.


End file.
